The Double Punk'd Improv Challenge
by donki-shouben
Summary: Chris gives Courtney & Duncan and Geoff & Bridgette crazy, secret challenges they can't tell the other couple about, yet each has to convince the other to go along! Based on Total! Drama! Couples! by renagirl9.


The Double Punk'd Improv Challenge

(A Total Drama Couples Challenge, based on Total! Drama! Couples! by renagirl9)

Disclaimer: _Total Drama Island_ is copyright Fresh TV Inc.

The author is in no way associated with the owners of the copyright.

This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

"The next challenge is rather spe-cial, so I'll give it to the couples separately." Chris announced.

"Geoff and Bridgette", Chris explained once he'd gotten them alone, "your challenge is to rob a store of its goods and cash and get Courtney and Duncan to help you. But you can't tell them what you're doing or why or you lose!"

"What?? Are you serious?!!" Bridgette yelped.

"Dude, that is beyond extreme!" Geoff exclaimed. "I can't believe you expect us to do that!"

"Oh, wait! The store's in on it, right? Don't worry, Geoff! Chris wouldn't make us commit a real robbery! It's all a set up! Right, Chris?" Bridge asked.

"Oh, sure! You got me!" The smirking TV host admitted. "It's all fake! But, uh, Duncan and Courtney won't know that."

"Phew! That's a relief! Wicked challenge, dude!" Geoff smiled.

_(In the confessional...Chris)_

"Yeah, I kind of didn't have the nerve to tell them they'll have to rob a store for real!

But Geoff and Bridgette are so squeaky clean goody-goody, they'll never do it!

However, it will make good TV just to see them try."

"Courtney and Duncan", Chris informed the unlikely couple, "your challenge is to get either Geoff or Bridgette to say the phrase 'your mother has cancer'."

"That's it? Easy!" Duncan grinned, and popped open his switchblade.

"Too easy!" A suspicious Courtney glared at the reality show host who loved to torture them.

"You're right. It is! That's why you can't tell them about the challenge, or pay them to say it, or threaten them!" Chris added.

"Damn!" Duncan bitched and closed his switchblade.

"Plus, you have to be in character the whole time. You and Courtney will play Lord Haberdasher and Lady Gotanygoodones, and speak with English accents throughout the whole challenge!" Chris said as he rubbed his hands together with maniacal glee.

"That is it! I've had enough of you!!" Duncan grabbed MacLean by the collar and was about to punch his lights out when the amused TV personality said "Or you lose the challenge. Lose the game, do no pass go, do not get $1,000,000!"

"Duncan! Stop! We can do this!" Court pulled the delinquent off of Chris.

"You're gonna pay for this, man!" Dunc promised.

"And you're going to pay for this shirt!" Chris yelled to the Juvie and the Princess, who ignored him.

_(In the confessional...Chris)_

"This is a nice shirt! I hosted the Mrs. Maple Leaf contest in this!"

"So, uh, guys..." Geoff began his spiel to Duncan and Courtney, his girl Bridgette by his side. "We have to go to town to get some supplies, and since all the interns are either busy or dead, Chris said it was cool to take his wheels. Why don't you come with to help us carry everything?"

"Smashing, my good man!" Courtney said in an aristocratic English noblewoman's accent.

"What?" Bridgette uttered. "Courtney, why are you talking like that??"

"My name is not 'Courtney'. It's Lady Gotanygoodones, my dear Colonial." Courtney responded.

"O-kay. At least Duncan is still himself." Bridgette commented.

"Oi, o's Duncan? I's Lord Haberdasher, I is!" Duncan said in a Cockney accent.

_(In the confessional...Duncan)_

"I'm gonna kill you for this, MacLean! C-I-L-L Kill!"

In Chris' truck (a tricked out H3T Hummer Sport Utility Truck) on the way to town, Courtney wasted no time on her challenge.

"I say, my mother is suffering terribly these days! She has that abominable wasting disease, cancer, you know." 'Lady Gotanygoodones' said as Courtney pantomimed 'sipping tea'.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Bridgette sympathized, neglecting to say the magic words 'your mother has cancer' that would have won the challenge for Courtney and Duncan. "I hope she feels better."

"Oi, dinnit ye 'ear 'er? 'Er Mum's got the big C, she does!" 'Lord Haberdasher' said.

"I know. We heard, dude! Are you going to talk like that the whole trip? It's starting to creep me out!" Geoff replied.

_(In the confessional...Duncan)_

"C-I-L-L"

At the roadside general store on the highway between camp and the nearby town, Geoff pulled into the parking lot. All four campers exited the vehicle and entered the store.

"We have to get some stuff!" Geoff announced, taking Courtney by the arm. He jerked his head towards the cash register up front, thinking Bridgette would get the hint.

She did.

"Uh, okay!" Bridge replied. "We'll stay here and, uh, wait for you two!"

In the back of the store, Geoff got down to business.

"See anything you like?" He innocently inquired of the former C.I.T.

_Criminal _business!

"Then take it!" Geoff grinned, and stuffed cans of food into his pants.

"Oh my!" 'Lady Gotanygoodones' gasped. "Why, um, my mother would never approve! She has..."

"Cancer! I know! Now start grabbing some grub or I'll tell the cops it was all your idea if they catch us!" Geoff commanded. The tone of his voice had completely changed. Where once it was full of happiness and good cheer, now it was harsh and demanding.

Almost totally discombobulated to discover Geoff was as big a criminal as Duncan, and yet worse, because the lanky cowboy always seemed like such a good guy, Courtney hesitated for a moment (but only a moment)before she, too, shoplifted, cramming toilet tissue and other items into her purse.

Near the front counter, Bridgette began scamming her mark.

"Duncan! I need you to distract the clerk!"

"O's Duncan?"

"Okay, 'Lord Haberdadder'!

'Lord Haberdasher', muh luv! Get i' raht!"

"Whatever! Don't let the salesclerk look at me when I pay for this!"

"Whut are you on about, luv?"

"Never mind! Just do it!"

"Oi, did ye 'ear 'bout me mum?"

"Yes! Now shut it and follow the plan!" A visibly tense Bridgette railed.

"Hey! What are you doing??" A store worker yelled at Geoff and Courtney.

"OmiGod! We're going to get caught!" Courtney screamed in her natural voice. "I mean, horrors! What will pa-pa say?" 'Lady Gotanygoodones' quickly got back into character.

As the shop employee chased the two campers, stolen goods spilling out of their clothes, Geoff turned to him and said "Great act, dude! I'd almost think this was for real!"

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to pay for this." Angelic Bridgette got the salesclerk's attention and put a granola bar on the counter.

"Okay, that'll be $1.83." The clerk rang up the sale and pressed the total button. With a _ding, _the cash register drawer opened. "Ah, why is a cameraman standing behind you?" He inquired.

"You shouldn't break character." Bridgette whispered to the clerk. "It's not professional."

"Oi, now, luv, ye don't want that rubbish!" 'Lord Haberdasher' shouted. Duncan grabbed the granola bar off the counter and slammed it into the surprised salesclerk's hand. "Don't ye have any real food for a wee growing duckie?"

"I'll, uh, see what we have." The stunned clerk responded, and began looking around for something that would pass muster.

With his attention fully diverted from the OPEN cash register, Bridgette made a desperate grab for the cash!

"What's this, now?" Duncan, shocked at the surfer girl's brazen act of thievery, dropped the Cockney accent and personality. "A girl after my own heart!"

"Hey! Stop!!" The clerk yelled at the fleeing blonde thief.

"Why stop there?" Duncan chuckled.

Then Dunc picked up the whole cash register and ran out of the store!

Immediately followed by the absconding Geoff and Courtney!

Throwing the truck keys to Bridgette, Geoff hollered "Start the Hummer! Hurry!"

After he and Courtney jumped in, and with their new cash register prize sitting in the cargo bed of the truck, Bridge slammed on the gas and sped off!

"Alright! High-five!" Geoff threw his hand into the air, and was met by Bridgette's palm. "We did it!"

"Did what?" Courtney bitched.

"The challenge!" Geoff answered.

"You had to rob a _store?_" An upset Courtney replied. "Well, I'm not taking the rap for this!" She added, folding her arms in annoyance. "In fact, I might turn all you hoodlums in!"

"Don't worry, Courtney! It was all a set up! None of that was real!" Geoff laughed.

"Oi now, luv, don't spoil th' moment! We're right criminals, we are, aren't we, my little droogies?" 'Lord Haberdasher' rejoiced. "Mebbe now we'll have enough for me mum's operation. She does have..."

"We know! Your mother has cancer! Now will you shut up about that crap and talk normal?!!" An extremely exasperated Bridgette shrieked.

"Woo hoo!!" Courtney cheered, and threw her arms into the air in a victory celebration.

"What??" Bridge wondered.

"That was our challenge! To get one of you guys to say that!" Duncan snickered.

"Excellent! We both won!!" Geoff exclaimed.

Then Geoff noticed they had company. A car was following them.

"Hey, look! It's the guys from the store! They probably want to congratulate us for doing such a great job!"

Suddenly, shots rang out!

"**Eeeee! **They're shooting at us!!" Courtney screamed.

"Wow! Those guys must be good! They're still playing their roles!" Geoff admired the 'actors' dedication to their craft.

"Maybe the challenge isn't over until we get back to camp?" Duncan suggested.

"Put the pedal to the metal! Gun it, Bridgette!" Courtney urged the driving camper.

Speeding over a cliff, the felonious foursome sailed Chris' Hummer into camp, smashing it to pieces but escaping injury and their pursuers.

"Outstanding work, both teams!" Chris applauded the returning campers. "Except for the truck." He grumbled. "Anyway, special big kudos go out to Geoff and Bridgette, our two new criminals! I never thought you guys would ever sink so low! How'd you do it?"

"It was easy! We knew it wasn't real!" The perky surfer gal chirped.

"Yeah! It was fun, dude!" The party boy added. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Ah, I don't think so." Chris commented.

"That robbery wasn't real?? Oh, um, I knew that!" Courtney (falsely) claimed, seeking cover for her illegal acts.

"Not real?? I've done robberies before, and that sure as hell seemed real!" Duncan interjected.

"Moving on..." Said a perturbed Chris. "Courtney. Duncan. Good work. How-ever...After reviewing the tape, I found you broke character, dudes. Both of you! So you lose!"

_(In the confessional...Duncan)_

"I never knew Bridgette had it in her! She seems so different now, so...

Hey! I'm not getting soft! I'm just saying! And I'm still killing Chris!"

_(In the confessional...Courtney)_

"Chris is such a jerk! Yeah, newsflash, right? But Geoff was...It gives me shivers just thinking about it!"

_(In the confessional...Chris)_

"I can't believe Geoff and Bridgette did it! That was insane! But this show owes me a new car!"

_(Chris' cellphone beeps)_

"Yes? Oh no, network people, that was all a bit! Yeah. There was no real robbery! Heh.

Just good TV! Yeah. Okay. Talk to you later!"

_(Chris shakes his head)_

"Yeah. Not so much. And they are paying for a new Hummer." Chris whispered.

"Are you still going on about that stupid truck?!" Chef screamed from outside the confessional. "It was an H3, not an H2!!"

"It was a new H3T Alpha, with a V8 engine and, like, other cool stuff!" Chris argued. "It was an excellent ride!"

"It was a frickin' H3, man!" Chef had the final word.

Chris could only sigh in response.


End file.
